phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gebruiker:Ard11230/Swampy Marsh Correspondence
This page is the compilation of the e-mails sent between me, Ardi and Swampym, better known as Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Note: This is just for reference, for any requests on what to ask, go to my Talk Page. Production order confirmation Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Wednesday, June 03, 2009 8:10 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Follow-up Hi Swampy, Since you haven't answered the question and I want it to be easier, could you confirm if this list is true? Both in production order and Airing Order please. Ardi Swampy I can only confirm production numbers, not air dates. We really don't have a way to check that info. These are the right numbers for season one production. Swampy Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Sunday, June 28, 2009 10:25 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Follow-up There's been some doubts on whether you actually checked if the production orders are correct, so, Did you actually check if they were correct? P.S. Are you getting disturbed or anything with the messages we send you? Ardi Swampy Hi Ardi, First, I’ll answer the second question (the one in the P.S.). Here is a copy of a note I just sent to Mai: Hi to everyone who maintains and contributes to the P&F wiki site, No, you’re not bothering me! I love the enthusiasm you all have for P&F and am happy to do whatever I can to help. I just hope you guys are understanding of my inability to reply to questions as quickly, completely and accurately as I would like. So, I beg your patience and understanding. Running this show properly takes a lot of focus and my first priority is maintaining the quality of the work, but I will keep answering questions as frequently and completely as I am able. Keep up the good work. We here at Phin & Ferb are in your debt. Cheers, Swampy Second. I’ll give you a copy of a list I found this morning of the first season shows. I thought I had checked the previous list, but there are differences between the two. Here is the production order according to the list I have now. Sorry if there was any confusion. Keep it up, Swampy Hi Ardi, Here’s the final names as I could find them. Cheers, Swampy Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Monday, June 29, 2009 5:10 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Re: Follow-up Hi Swampy, Thanks so much for this, but before I close this whole conversation, there are some episode titles that are different from the aired one, could you tell us what episodes those are? What’s the Matterhorn? :S’winter Daredevil Ferb :The Flying Fishmonger Secret Agent Episode :Ready for the Bettys Put Your Invention Where Your Mouth Is :Put Your Invention Where My Mouth Is Go Greece Lightning Go! :Greece Lightning The Traffic Cam Caper :Traffic Cam Caper Bowl-a-Rama Dram :Bowl-R-Rama Drama The Re-Animators :Out of Toon How to Make a Monster :The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein Comet, Comet Kermillian :Comet Kermillian Thanks once again Ardi PFT Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Wednesday, June 03, 2009 7:43 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: PFT Hi Swampy, Just a few quick questions on PFT. #Do you have plans on ever reforming PFT back together (even if it will go against the whole one hit wonder thing)? #Does PFT have any other song besides Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo? #Is the extended lyrics for Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo written by one of your staff or by Disney? #Is it Gitchee or Gitchi? Thanks Swampy Hi Ardi, #No plans for a PFT comeback... They are a one-hit wonder. #No, only the one. #All songs are written by Dan, myself and the crew of Phineas & Ferb. #Gitchee Swampy Fireside Girls Voices Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Wednesday, June 03, 2009 6:24 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Voice Actress's Hi Swampy, Could you tell me what are the names of the those who voice the Fireside Girls, paired with their name preferrably? Ardi Swampy Ariel Winter plays Gretchen Isabella Acres plays Katie Isabella Murad plays Milly I'll have to look up the rest when I get a moment... Cheers, Swampy Season 3 Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Monday, June 08, 2009 5:40 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Season 3 Hi Swampy, So the season 3 is official already right? Also, with 100 episodes, does that mean the summer is about to end (since they only have 104 days of Summer) or will you find ways? Ardi Swampy It is official! We have ways... Swampy Relations Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Monday, June 08, 2009 5:46 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Relations Hi Swampy, Is anyone else shown in the long Flashback in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" related to anyone in present time other than Ferbgor and Dr. Jekyll Doof? Ardi Swampy Dr. Phineastein, Isabella, Constance (Candace) and Major Monogram are all there. Possible Episode Airings Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Sunday, June 21, 2009 12:07 AM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Episode Airings Hi Swampy, Do you know if there are new episodes premiering soon (other than Thaddeus and Thor, De Plane! De Plane!, Let's Take a Quiz, At the Car Wash)? Also, Dan once said that a season 2 episode will be specifically before a season 1 episode, could you tell me which season 1 episode he was referring to? Ardi Swampy Hi Ardi, Oh There You Are Perry and Swiss Family Phineas should be airing at the end of July I think… Don’t quote me though, I’m not sure that I’m supposed to be making that info public. I’m not sure what episode that Dan is referring to. Check back with the Pov. Cheers, Swampy Carl or Karl Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Sunday, June 28, 2009 10:25 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Carl or Karl Hi Swampy, There's been some problems on the PaF wiki regarding Karl's name, could you clear it up for us whether it's Karl or Carl? Thanks Ardi Swampy It is, as of recently, officially Carl. We may be revealing his last name in an upcoming ep. Cheers, Swampy Comic Con Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Thursday, August 06, 2009 6:57 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Comic Con Images Hi Swampy, Just wanted to ask you if you have any plans of uploading comic Con images on to the wiki any time soon. Also, please see the note on your talk page abut the licensing Ardi Swampy We haven’t received copies of the comic con photos and I believe that we are not legally able to post them. Swampy Sound Track Me From:Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Wednesday, August 19, 2009 8:26 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Soundtrack Hi Swampy, Tommy2.net recently released a track list of the songs that will be in the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack here, http://tommy2.net/content/?p=8236, we were wondering, are the spellings that they used for the songs correct, or wrong? Secondly, is the artwork they put there official? Third, you don't have to asnwer this if you don't want to, but are those songs he ones that will be in the sound track? And last, but not least, When is the Soundtrack being released? Ardi Swampy From: "Marsh, Swampy" To: Rafael Echevarria Sent: Friday, 21 August, 2009 8:23:01 AM Subject: RE: Soundtrack Hi Ardi, That all looks right to me. Cheers, Swampy Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Thu 8/20/2009 5:54 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Re: Soundtrack Including the spellings? Ardi Swampy From: "Marsh, Swampy" To: Rafael Echevarria Sent: Friday, 21 August, 2009 10:43:23 AM Subject: RE: Soundtrack Yes, the spellings and the artwork all look correct. Cheers, Swampy Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Sat 8/22/2009 5:58 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Soundtrack Hi Swampy, I know this sounds persistent, but would you please double check this list one last time? I put here the list we have at the PaF Wiki, and the list Tommy2.net has. I would like you to double check if any of those we have is wrong, also, I put ?'s on the artists I am doubtful about. Thank you, Ardi Swampy Hi Ardi, The list posted on this Tommy site, conforms with the list we confirmed from the final proofs. The odd band names were things we did for fun. Cheers, Swampy Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo Me From: Rafael Echevarria mailto:ardi1230@yahoo.com Sent: Thursday, September 24, 2009 5:06 AM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo Hi Swampy, I just wanted to ask you a few questions and say, great work on Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, I couldn't even think of my favorite episode before watching it, but now I have one. #Do you plan on making a sequel episode? or maybe a spin-off series called "Xavier and Fred". #Are you seriously gonna pair up Ferb and Isabella? #How is Fred related to Candace? kinda like Ferb to Linda? #Who is Xavier, Fred and Amanda's Dad? Jeremy? #http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regarding_the_future_in_"Quantum_Boogaloo"... Could you read through it and tell me your opinion about it, and possibly give it there too #Does this episode confirm that Phineas and Ferb are 10? Ardi Swampy Hi Ardi, Cheers for the compliments! #No plans for that #No plans as of yet for that. #We didn’t say. We may explain further at another time. #We didn’t specify. Hmmmm… What do you think? #I’ll have to get to it next week, we’re swamped over here. # No, it doesn’t necessarily do that. Cheers, Swampy Category:Correspondence Areas